a new student
by CelineVR
Summary: icy darcy and stormy are tired of losing against thos pixies,so the are gonna an other type of plan... Bloomxicy later on... first story,spelling maybe not so good!
1. Chapter 1

**_At Cloud Tower… _**

"I've had it that those idiot pixies! " Stormy yelled when she and here sisters had to retreat again after an embarrassing fight against Bloom and here friends. I broke a nail because of that Musa !" "Ooh shut up already wi-atch." Darcy said in a very annoyed tone. They continued their discussion in their dorm while icy was lying on her bed thinking how she and here sisters, three seniors from Cloud Tower, could lose against a group of freshman fairies! She had to find an other plan, again… _"Huh,I can't believe that we like always lose to those pixies!Are we doing something wrong?" _Icy? Icy! Icy was snapped out of here thoughts after Darcy had give Icy a light nudge in her ribs?"Yeah what is it now? Tired of your asocial fight moment with Stormy?" "Yes, and also we have class in 15 minutes , so you can lye on your bed al day long, or you can get ready for potions-class." After potions-class they had a quick lunch and headed for their dorms." So…does somebody knows a plan to crush those pixies?" Said Darcy to her sisters." Like I care right now, I'm going to Magix for a new manicure." "okay…and what about you Ice?" "Well, maybe…maybe not, I'm still thinking…" "Well if your done thinking let is know" Darcy said a bit annoyed "What's up with you Dar ,Had no call or message from Riven all day long?" Stormy said teasingly. "How do you know THAT!" "Well, you're always cranky if a boy doesn't call you or something like that…"

"Hmm ,well at leas t you know something…" "Ladies" said Icy from nowhere, "I think I've got a plan that might work… but it will only work if one of us is strong enough…"

"No, no and again… no I'm not doing this! I have my limits, besides I probably lose my mind if I stay there more then an hour!" Stormy said angry." Like you have a mind, besides, I have to agree with Stormy this time Ice, the odds that they will catch us is like 95!" "Do I have to do everything myself!" Icy was beginning to lose her patients with her sisters. "Well if you are so eager to do this plan, maybe you should do it, but did you thought about your school here? what are you going to do!" Darcy said to her eldest sister." Well that's the part where you and Stormy come in the picture, just say Mrs. Griffin that I had a message from an old relative that she needs help or something like that… you guys can figure out something can't you?" Icy said In a mocking tone while she eyed Darcy. " I guess… " Darcy rolled her eyes ,"I'm going to Magix wanna join? "Yeah , I was planning to get a manicure so that's perfect , Icy are you coming with us?" "Maybe I will join you later, I'm going to talk to Griffin about our 'relative in need' " Icy smirked and headed to Mrs. G. her office. _"I hope that Icy knows what she's doing… "_Darcy shrugged and followed Stormy towards Magix… _"well, look at the bright side, she doesn't have to say something to Griffin." _

**_Meanwhile in Griffin's office…_**

"So… what the thing you are trying to say is that you need to take a break from school until your aunt is back okay?" Griffin said a little surprised? "It's not so common that witches help other people to begin with, but if it's family, and more important an other witch I think it is fine, for This time" "But only because you are one of the best students in CT ,so I guess if you miss a few classes that it wouldn't hurt." "thanks miss Griffin, so I guess I'm going to the dorms again." " But… Your sisters have to stay here, it's not necessary that they join you" " uhu , sure. Besides they weren't planning to go so that's perfect." "Bye miss G." As Icy walked out she smirked ,glad that this excuse worked on the principal. She dialed the number of Darcy to say the news, the phone went over… "Hello?" "Hey Dar the plan worked, sure you're Ok with it?" "Whatever it's your choice, I'll see you back in CT later on… got to go Stormy is snapping at someone over a new tint of eye shadow , apparently it's the last in the store……huh … ,you sure she's our sister? Sure she isn't' adopted?" "Well anyway alter Ice…" "bye" Icy hung up and walked towards the dormitories, she had some work to do …


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alfea…**(ooh ,by the way I forgot to mention: lines that are written like this, are thoughts ) (This is before the day if the royals so Brandon is the blond guy en Sky the brown guy)_

"He Wait up will yaw? I still have to choose witch earrings I'll wear with this cute new dress!" Stella whined while here friends were ready to go out with the boys ."

"Stella, you've been standing in front of that mirror for 4 hours, I think you look fine without the stupid earrings!" Musa was getting tired from waiting for 'her highness'

. "c'mon ,just wait five more minutes, besides… we have to wait until the boys are here go give us a ride on their bikes so quit your complaining." Stella said back a little annoyed.

" But we always have to wait for you, can't you just pick a pair ?" Musa shot back

" Why are you so upset? Still not over it that Riven is dating Darcy?

"_uho ,did I just said that out loud ?not good, not good…"_

Musa her face turned tomato red and she ran into her room and played a loud rock cd… Flora went to Musa to comfort her en came back a few minutes later

"She'll be alright in a few minutes. " She said softly.

"Girls, pleas don't argue again. I think once a day is enough, remember the class with professor Palladium?"

Bloom was trying to calm Stella down, but without success so she let her find a pair of earrings and thought that some fresh air will do her good.

"hey guys I think I'll head downstairs for some fresh air."

" Okay we will catch up with you in a minute!" Flora yelled after her.

Bloom really liked hanging around with her friends, but sometimes she needed to be alone for a while. So he could think about some things… _"It's been a while since we saw those tree witches, are they up to something? Or did they finally gave up attacking them ?No ,not their style…" _

Well, Bloom didn't have the time to think about that because the boys where arriving . Since Riven left the group for that witch(under a spell.) the boys had to take a fourth bike with them so that to girls could ride on that bike, normally Flora and Musa would sit on that bike because Stella, herself en Techna wanted to sit with their boyfriends.

"Hey teddy bear !I missed you so much!" Stella was like always happy to see Sky.

"but you saw me just yesterday while you were shopping in Magix" Sky said back as he put of his helmet.

"So? that's like a day without you doi"!" Stella took seat behind Sky and waited for the rest to do the same.

"Hey Bloom It's nice to see you." Brandon smiled a little nervous. " You haven't returned my calls lately…"

"Yeah ,sorry about that I was a little busy with school and those witches attacking us."

"Ooh , well it's fine" Brandon give Bloom a small peck on the lips and she climbed on the back of his bike.

"Musa, I think it's best that you drive, or ells were going to get up stranded up Magix Hospital like last time" Flora was a little nervous when it came to cars, bikes and other vehicles she had to drive.

"Don't worry , I like to drive those bikes so you'll be fine." Musa tried to assure Flora.

Once they were all set the took off to Magix… They stopped at the movie theatres to watch a new movie. but the Boys wanted the new action movie, and the girls a romantic movie.

"aw c'mon, the last time we went to the movies we had to watch that horror movie with you guys!" Stella yelled.

"and besides the tickets for that stupid action movie are already sold out for the hole evening"

"Hey how do you know that?" Timmy asked Stella? "Read the signs above the movie theatre: SOLD OUT!"

"Well in that case It's the romantic movie…huh…" Thanks Boys the girls said happy. They went in to get some drinks and headed for the movie.

**_Meanwhile in front of the cinema…_**

"Hurry up Stormy or else we are going to miss the last buss for Cloud tower!"

"Ooh stop your witching Darcy, we can always teleport us to our dorm so chill."

"Huh , I guess so… Wanna watch a movie?" Darcy was tired of running around Magix with Stormy ,sometimes she was such a pain in the ass.

"Sure ,why not ?But, what about Icy ?she doesn't know where we are!"

"So? Where not little anymore? She can wait until where back In CT."

"Works for me ,so witch movie ?uch , the only one that's left is that romantic movie…"

"Well at least we can sit for a while , and look it from the bright side: the pixies love to see those movies. That means the theatre will be full of pixies!"

"so ? What about it?" Stormy asked a bit confused.

"You really ain't that smart are you? We could tease those pixies for a while, the movie isn't going to be any good so we will have to enjoy ourselves in an other way." Darcy smirked.

They walked in the theatre, but they don't know that Bloom and her friends where inside to…


	3. Chapter 3

_(sorry this chapter took so long, I had a lot on my mind. I think with school beginning soon the next chapter will be updated around September 9th, maybe earlier that depends of how busy I will be then :D **please please don't forget to give a review :D** )_

"Huh , such a boring movie, I'm gonna get a coke, you want something?" Darcy whispered.

"Nope, I'm fine" Stormy answered.

Darcy shrugged headed for the snack bar, elsewhere in the theatre a certain redhead was thinking the same and also headed for the snack bar…

"Ello?" Darcy stood at the count of order but there was nobody . She rolled her eyes "whatever" and just grabbed a bottle of coke from the e frig behind the bar and turned around only to bump into Bloom.

"Hey watch where you're …" Darcy didn't finish her sentence because she saw Who she bumped into…

"_uho not good" _Bloom thought .

"Well well what do we have here? " Darcy said mockingly.

" Well ,the only thing that is here an old witch that's gonna give me nightmare's if I stare to long at here ugly face , what's the matter Darcy? Your sisters tired of your yakking and looking at you al day. Or did Riven just dump you here?"

Bloom said back while she smirked a little bit._ "maybe I said to much… I'm gonna regret this…"_

Darcy growled and shot a physic wave at bloom who didn't saw that coming and she was smacked against the wall rather roughly. She was knock- out for a few minutes

"Hey you no fighting in or around the cinema!" A guard was ready to throw Darcy out but she teleported into the theatre where Stormy still was watching the movie.

Stormy almost bounced out of her skin when Darcy appeared next to her and dragged Stormy towards the exit

"Hey the arm is attached to something you know!" She yelled angrily

Once they were outside Darcy explained what happened inside and said that they better get going to CT because they didn't like the movie anyway.

Back at Cloud Tower they said everything Icy who clearly was not interested about her sisters going to the cinema ,she didn't even cared when Darcy said that she had bumped into the little pixie.

"So it didn't come up in you to teleport her to her to CT so we could get the dragon fire?" Icy said in a bored tone.

"Uh no, I was to busy finding Stormy and teleporting to Cloud Tower." She said feeling stupid that she didn't thought of that.

"So how's the plan going" Stormy said clearly wanted to change the subject before Icy would get more angrier at them.

"Good, the only thing I have to do is pack some clothes and stuff."

"And?" Darcy asked trying to get to the point when she saw Icy 's face (she was clearly thinking witch clothes she would pack.)

"Anyway step two of the plan is almost ready , the only thing I need is a good disguise . But not a goody-two shoes disguise. Just something that they will not recognize moi."

After a while Icy said " I think a have a look that they wouldn't recognize me" She snapped with her fingers and she was in her disguise.

"Well, what do you think about it?"

"Very good , It's not that ' fairy like' and not to suspicious."

Icy changed back to her normal self and said to her sisters they should go to bed because they have a test tomorrow in potion class. At least her two sisters…

"And you're telling me that now? I'm so dead" Stormy yelled and hung her head

"Next time try to listen what we or the teachers have to say, than this wouldn't happen wi-atch" Darcy said back clearly annoyed.

Stormy huffed at this answer en went to bed ,she wasn't in the mood for a catfight with Darcy.

"Are you sure you want to do this idiot plan Ice" Darcy asked

"Yep, It's so 'idiot' that they wouldn't suspect it even when it would jump out of a bush before them and started to yodel the plan." Icy smirked.

"whatever sis" They both went to bed and fell asleep after a while.

_**Next morning in Alfea…**_

"Huh, do we have to go to history class? It's like totally boring ! And I'm tired !" Stella whined for the 10th time this morning.

"It's your own fault that you're tired! After the boys wanted to drop us of at school you suggested that we should go to the disco! Not that I complained then but you know that you have the worst temper if you don't have your 'beauty sleep' !" Techna said back without looking up from her pager.

"Guys not so loud I have like a really hard headache coming up" Flora whined.

"one night in the disco and their al cranky" Musa mumbled to Bloom and they started to laugh .

After they had breakfast Bloom realized that she had the wrong book with her for class and jogged to the dorms to switch books.

After Bloom switched books she started to run because she was already late for History class.

She stopped suddenly when she heard a voice coming from behind the corner, sneaked around hoping it was a other student and not some teacher. Especially not the History teacher…Professors Griselda.

She waited for a sec. because she heard the person mumbling to herself.

"What a crappy school, where is this stupid History class anyway! I'm starting to lose my patients and I haven't been here for a whole day in this new school!" Icy yelled not caring if someone heard her.

"_Hey , she must be new here! And she's looking for the class were I'm late for. I could use here as an excuse for being late!" _Bloom thought happily .

Bloom turned around the corner to say hi to new girl just at the moment the headmaster came to them.

"_Oh great just what I need" _Icy was getting nervous because Faragonda was coming her way.

but almost had a heart attack because Bloom was coming from the other way.

"Girls what are you doing here? Shouldn't you been in class?" Faragonda asked Bloom and Icy. When Bloom explained why she was late Faragonda answered that It's alright and said they better hurry for their classes.

Bloom and Icy nodded and the headmaster left. Bloom looked at the girl a bit nervously.

The girl had short brown hair that was a little spiky , she was wearing a pair of light blue sunglasses , a jeans and a light blue T-shirt ,but was a little smaller than Bloom , about 1m 65( I think that's about 5' 8 don't know for sure) She looked like sort of rock type of girl.

They both started to walk to class when Bloom asked the new girl something.

"So… what's you name?" She asked nervously .

Icy first hesitated , before answering to Bloom.

"It's Celine"

"Nice name , were are you from?"

Before Bloom had the time to get an answer from Celine( aka Icy)

Because they were at the door for class, Celine knocked on the door and went inside together with Bloom. They both got a whole speech of Griselda for being late.

Before Bloom could ask Celine if she would like to sit with her and her friends but she was already sitting in the back of the class .

"_Hmm ,maybe she's a shy, I'll introduce her to my friends at the end of class."_

Icy wasn't paying attention and was just thinking of how that she could trap Bloom and steal the dragon fire from her, she suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard that the bell was ringing.

She stood up and raced to the door to get away but was held up by Griselda.

"And where do you think you're going? "

"Eum ,next class I guess"

"No , you're the new girl huh? I suggest you skip class for today to explore the school and Magix , after al you are from a non-magic realm so this is al new for you isn't it ."

"_hehe this is perfect , no more of those lame classes today" _Icy smirked at this thought ,but stopped as she realized that Bloom and her idiot pixie friends were still waiting In class.

"The headmaster and I have decided that we'll put you in the same dorm as Bloom ,Stella, Flora, Musa and Techna. So they can escort you today and If you have some questions you can ask them."

"W… what! " Icy almost yelled.

The fairies introduced themselves to Celine and started to drag her out of the room

"Hey, I don't think this is a good idea ." She stammered

"It's alright , we are gonna have a nice day! And besides this is the perfect opportunity for getting to know you ." Bloom said back with a big smile on her face.

Icy forcedly smiled back and just followed Bloom .

"_Great ,I'm stuck with the Pixie Co. for the day huh, can this get any worse?"_

"We can go out this evening and watch that new romantic movie" Stella chirped.

"Yeah, that's a great idea the rest of the fairies said."

"_okay, yes It can get worse…I'm so gonna regret this ."_

She hung her head and followed the pixies to the bus stop.

**_Author's note:_** Review please :D it would make my day :P


End file.
